Real Love
by WetRose
Summary: An epilogue of Across the Universe. The official Marriage of Lucy and Jude. SECOND EDITED EDITION


The beach was beautiful that evening. The sunset had turned everything orange and pink off the white that it once was. Lucy's parents had wasted no expense on their eldest daughter's wedding, despite the location picked.

The weather, warmth, and the day couldn't have been more perfect for it. There was a whitewashed, decorated chair for everyone, a white archway covered in vines and flowers, and a white canvas tent where the reception was to be held afterwards.

The couple was barefoot, but still looked radiant together. Jude wore black pants and a white shirt with wide, loose, long sleeves, and Lucy had on a white dress with a long skirt and no sleeves. The veil covered her golden hair like snowy silk, and the red roses she held in the bouquet were the color of strawberries.

"Do you, Jude Feeney," the minister continued, "take Lucy Carrigan to be your lawful wedded wife: to have, and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jude said, grinning at his soon-to-be wife as she flashed her pearly white "perfect" teeth back at him. His hands gave hers a gentle squeeze.

Prudence, who stood beside Sadie and the other bridesmaids, wiped her eyes with a tissue. This was so moving. She'd never been to a wedding before, and wasn't prepared for the over-joyed feeling she felt now for her two friends. She also wasn't the only one this happy. Both Jude's and Lucy's mothers were teary-eyed. Mrs. Carrigan hiccupped a little.

"And do you, Lucy Carrigan, take Jude Feeney to be your lawful wedded husband: to have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Lucy replied.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister concluded, closing the book in his hands. And smiling at the groom, he added, "You may kiss the bride, Jude."

And so they did kiss. It was passionate, like the first time they'd kissed so long ago at the flat in New York City. The crowd stood up and clapped. Max called out, "Yea Jude!" As soon as their lips came apart, Jude began,

"All my little plans and schemes  
Lost like some forgotten dream  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you"

The newlyweds smiled as they raced down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

Lucy sang,

"Just like little girls and boys  
Playing with their little toys  
Seems like all they really were doing  
Was waiting for love"

Everyone gathered under the tent behind them, watching as they went onto the dance floor. The band struck up as the two took each other into their arms and began to dance, both singing,

"Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone

It's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love  
It's real."

This was the happiest moment of their lives, especially all that they'd been through together, but those years felt so long ago. It had been two years since the concert on the roof.

Max was beginning to edge toward a small cluster of bridesmaids: former schoolmates of Lucy's. His flirtatious ways hadn't completely died away with the war.

As more couples began to join them on the dance floor, Jude continued,

"From this moment on I know  
Exactly where my life will go  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for love"

They both their foreheads together. Lucy sang softly,

"Don't need to be afraid  
No need to be afraid"

And both sang, Prudence, Sadie, and Jojo joining in as they watched from the side,

"It's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love  
It's real"

Sadie's hair was still long, curly, and red, as it had been two years ago. Today it was pinned up with some loose curls falling down her cheeks. She and Jojo looked at each other. Jojo jerked his head toward the dancefloor. Sadie smiled and followed him, holding his hand, singing,

"Thought I'd been in love before,  
But in my heart I wanted more  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you"

Joining the newlyweds and other couples on the floor, they got close and began to sway, holding each other. Everyone was singing,

"Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone"

Jude and Lucy were to be together forever, until death do they part anyway. Now the tempo was slower. As Lucy put her head on her husband's shoulder, she sang softly,

"It's real love  
Yes it's real, yes it's real love…"

Kissing his wife's head, Jude finished,

"It's real, yes….yes I know it's real love..."


End file.
